Tales of Captain Kurosaki
by Jay Kashiki
Summary: Hours after the defeat of Aizen, Ichigo Kurosaki is told that she will be sworn into the Gotei 13, which means that she won't be able to see her family again. However, can her pain be eased while under the watchful eyes of Byakuya Kuchiki? FEM!ICHIGO!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Bleach fanfic I like to call **_**Tales of Captain Kurosaki.**_** This is a Fem! Ichigo fic that I created sometime ago, though Ichigo was male. It was created by my other profile: **_**Anime'sElectricPunch445**_**. I made a Fem! Ichi fic, and it did okay, but then I erased it because I had made too many stories and I couldn't keep up with the updates. Now, with my fresh profile, I can create a whole new slate for myself.**

**Now, onto the acknowledgements. I LOVE Fuzzibunniez and her "The Favor" trilogy. Her other stories are also creative and filled with yaoi goodness (sounds weird coming from a guy, huh?). So, I wanted to follow in her footsteps. Thank you Fuzzi, for your extremely good stories!**

**Onto the disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. At all, in no way, shape, form, or mass. But, I own the fic, so it's my copyright. **

**R&R please!**

**Now, on with the fic!**

* * *

Ichigo's eyes shot open, her body pulsing with her sudden awakening. She shot up from her lying position, sweat trickling down her face. She balled her hands against the hardness under her palms, and looked around. There was ruin everywhere, buildings split in half, some broken down to fractions, some even decimated completely. Telephone poles and streetlights were precariously bent and distorted into shapes unimaginable. Ichigo's eyes flickered to the sky, which was a bright orange, that seemed to rival the orange flare that was her hair.

"Well, you heal pretty quickly, don't you?" A voice said from beside her.

Ichigo turned her head to see Kyoraku Shunsui, the eighth division captain, lying in an injured husk, his head turned towards her with a somewhat forced smile adorning his scratched face. "Sh-Shunsui-san," Ichigo mumbled, gazing at his beaten body.

"Ichigo-chan. You look at more well than I thought would've," He said, closing his eyes, the smile on his face becoming more pronounced. "I guess that pretty face of yours can never get scarred. It would be a shame if it did," Shunsui complimented, groaning audibly at an unseen pain.

"Shunsui-san, you idiot! Don't talk!" Ichigo said worriedly, crawling over to see if he was alright. She saw blood begin to pool on the side of his abdomen.

Ichigo turned to see Sajin Komamura, the wolf-man captain of the 7th division, walking towards them. "Komamura-san," Ichigo said, her eyes widened in shock. His wrist was completely back, though the hole in his chest was still very prominent.

Komamura stopped in front of Shunsui, gazing down at his injured subordinate. "It seems like we all suffered from severe wounds today," He stated, his eyes narrowing. "Not only physically, but mentally and spiritually as well," He said, turning to Momo Hinamori, who was huddled into a secured hold by Toshiro Hitsugaya, the youngest captain of the Gotei, and his (usually) flamboyantly promiscuous vice-captain; Rangiku Matsumoto.

Ichigo gazed at Momo's crying face as she leaned into the two ranked officers, pouring out all her sadness into their chests. Ichigo felt her heart tug with sadness and pity at the sight. Aizen truly had devastated this girl, and it didn't help that Ichigo had single-handedly eliminated him, despite the fact that he been plotting to rule the world as 'God'.

Ichigo looked around the battlefield, noticing that the giant pillars were gone. They were resting in the real Karakura Town. The actual, ruined, Karakura Town.

"_It's gonna' take a shit load of work to repair this…" _Ichigo thought, grimacing at the responsibility she knew the Soul Society would put on her shoulders of reconstruction.

"Kurosaki-san, one of your friends wants to see you," Shunsui stated lowly.

Ichigo turned around, seeing her best friends; Keigo Asano, Tatsuki Arisawa, Mizuiro Kojima, Chizuru Honsho, and the recently rescued Orihime Inoue smiling at her warmly. All were injury-free and happy, obviously because of Orihime's remarkable powers.

"Guys!" Ichigo exclaimed, walking towards them quickly.

"Ichigo!" Keigo said, jumping onto Ichigo, knocking both of them down.

Keigo rubbed his face in Ichigo's cleavage, causing her to retaliate with a hard knee to the stomach, making Keigo stumble off of her in pain.

"G-good to see you too, Ichigo," Keigo said, falling to his knees, clutching his stomach.

"Idiot! How many times have I told you not to do that?" Ichigo asked angrily, her eye twitching in annoyance.

"Aww, come on Ichigo, give him a break. We just got done being chased by a madman not 3 hours ago," Mizuiro stated, walking towards Ichigo along with the rest of the group. Mizuiro stopped, kneeling to the ground next to Keigo. "He's just happy that you're okay. We all are."

"Yeah. I mean, going and getting your ass killed is something we don't ever want to happen," Tatsuki stated, flashing one of her trademark grins.

"Yeah, it's just a good thing you were able to stop that guy," Chizuru said, smiling widely.

Ichigo was blushing from the attention she was receiving, a smile on her red face. Ichigo then turned to Orihime, who looked down at the ground.

"Inoue..." Ichigo began, only to stop when she lifted her head. Her eyes were unbearably apologetic.

"Kurosaki-chan…" Orihime said lightly, her lip quivering as if she feared to utter the next word.

"Hey guys, let's go see Ishida and Sado. We should make sure that they're okay," Mizuiro said, turning on his heel. "Let Orihime and Ichigo talk," And with that, Mizuiro began to walk to a spot in the battlefield, dragging Keigo along and the group (save for Orihime) following.

Ichigo turned her head back to Orihime. "Orihime… listen. I-" Ichigo began, only to be cut off by Orihime suddenly embracing her tightly.

Orihime's arms linked around Ichigo's back, pulling the two girls into each other. Orihime's face was buried in Ichigo's chest; however Ichigo felt no anger at this. The feeling she felt was relief. Relief, and sadness; sadness that Orihime had to go through the things she did. Watching Ichigo have to kill her hollowfied brother, having to go through Soul Society to bring back Rukia, being kidnapped by Ulquiorra Cifer; the deceased fourth Espada of Aizen's army, witnessing Ichigo nearly die by her wounds against said Espada, and worst of all; witnessing Ichigo relentlessly said Espada in her newly acquired hollow form.

It looked as if Momo Hinamori wasn't the only one suffering from psychological difficulties.

"Kuro-… Ichigo. I'm sorry. I was nothing but a burden to you all," Orihime said, balling her fists against Ichigo's slightly shredded shihakusho. "I should've gone to Soul Society and fought in Karakura Town with you. Ishido-kun… Sado-kun, they both went with Urahara-sensei's help. They told me to stay behind, and I listened. I should've asked Yoruichi-san to send me. I would've been able to help," Orihime said, choking on the words that left her mouth one-by-one.

"Inoue… it's not your fault," Ichigo stated, exhaling sadly. "You know that it would've been safe-" Ichigo began only to get cut off.

"I don't care! I should've gone! If I did, Ishida-kun and Sado-kun wouldn't have the injuries they do now!" Orihime yelled, slightly surprising Ichigo.

It was true that Uryu and Sado both had serious wounds. Ichigo could remember it.

…

_Aizen had summoned the Garganta of Hueco Mundo right in the middle of Soul Society. However, this Garganta was much different. The sheer size could fit a skyscraper. _

_Ichigo watched in horror as a plethora of Gillian flooded from the behemoth Garganta, their black, cloak–like bodies swaying haphazardly as they bounded on the invisible ground created by reiatsu in the air._

_Uryu and Sado both had come to Karakura, along with Rukia Kuchiki, and Renji Abarai. They had dispatched many waves of the gargantuan hollows, Shinji having released his Shikai and Hollow mask, Uryu using the "Final Form" of his Quincy powers and Sado using both of his arm armors._

_They had put up a good fight… until "they" came. _

_The Vasto Lorde. The pinnacle of power. The hollows of unrivalled power entered the battlefield, flooding the town with their unimaginable reiatsu. Five of them, each powerful enough to overtake a captain of the Soul Society, save for the Captain-Commander and Aizen._

_Ichigo knew she had enough power to take one on and win, but currently her hands were full with defeating the Butterfly-Hollow-esque Aizen. Despite its name, Aizen seemed to be at the peak of his power, meaning that Ichigo would not be able to save her four friends from the peril that had awaited them. _

_They were picked off one by one, only managing to slightly incapacitate one of the grand hollows. They fell to the ground, scattered in different parts of the town. _

_Ichigo snapped from anger and the hollow form she had taken during her fight with Ulquiorra resurfaced. However, her actions were deliberate: ripping an arm from Aizen, then a leg. Then shaving a hand through his chest, and then firing a cero at his lower body. His body began to regenerate however. _

_Ichigo knew the fight would be long. But, that was the last thing on her mind. The foremost: getting her revenge._

…

Ichigo was pulled out of her flashback as she felt Orihime tighten their embrace. Ichigo stared down at the smaller girl's grey eyes, which threatening to spill tears. Ichigo narrowed here eyes in compassion. Orihime was dissatisfied with herself. That much was certain.

"Inoue. Without you, I wouldn't even have been here to stop Aizen. No one would've made it out of Las Noches alive. You know that," Ichigo said, rubbing her head affectionately.

Orihime blushed slightly. "That's not-" Orihime began, only to be cut off.

"No!" Ichigo said, the bass in her voice causing Orihime to loosen her grip on Ichigo. "You were a key element in our journey through Hueco Mundo, and you're a key element now!" Ichigo stated, a cocky grin coming to her face. "No matter what _anyone _says, you were extremely useful, actually one of the most useful, warriors we had!"

"Well… I'm not really a warrior, and…" Orihime said, only to feel Ichigo's hand cover her mouth.

"Don't say anything… just accept the compliment, and let's go see our friends," Ichigo commanded, winking at Orihime.

"Y-yes! Thank you for the compliment!"Orihime bowed, her embarrassment extremely evident by her shaky voice. Orihime turned to go to Rangiku, who waved at her to get her attention.

Ichigo watched as Orihime and Rangiku chatted animatedly, probably something about their breasts. Toshiro looked to be extremely annoyed, and Momo, who was much happier now, was laughing.

"Oh my, could it be that Ichigo-chan really _does_ go 'that way'?" Ichigo heard Shunsui ask.

Her mind clicked together what he said, and she turned her head slowly to see Jushiro Ukitake, Komamura, and Shunsui all sitting in a semi-circle.

"Maybe. The way she hugged Orihime-chan is suspicious," Ukitake stated.

"Maybe we're jumping to conclusions. She may be a bisexual," Komamura stated.

"No, she can't be! I've been trying to win her over for almost a year now, and she hasn't even given me a single glance!" Shunsui stated, balling his fists. "She doesn't even look at this playboy in a loving way!" He said, pointing to Ukitake.

"Hmm, that is very strange…" Komamura said, humming as if in deep thought.

Ichigo's eyes twitched in anger from every word. "Hey!" She yelled, gaining their attention.

"What's wrong? Do you need something?" Ukitake asked; a confused look on his face.

Ichigo's eye twitched. "You guys… are fucking morons!" Ichigo said, hitting all three on the head.

The three captains yelled in pain from the hits they took, gaining the attention of everyone in the Gotei 13.

"We're sorry Ichigo-chan! We didn't know you were still there!" Shunsui yelled.

"That makes it even worse, asshole!" Ichigo said, clocking the three of them again.

"Why'd you hit _us_?" Ukitake and Komamura asked in unison.

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled, clocking the three of them again.

"Ow, stop hitting us!" Shunsui yelled.

"Shut. Up!" Ichigo yelled again, hitting them once more.

…

Ichigo, her friends, and the Shinigami all had gathered by the Senkaimon to see the Gotei 13 off. Ukitake, Shunsui, and Komamura had to carry the near-comatose Captain-Commander on their backs, and were the first to jump through the gate.

Toshiro turned to Ichigo, a smirk on his face. "Well Kurosaki Ichigo, now you're the savior of the entire world. How does it feel?" He asked, looking up at her.

Ichigo turned her head, examining herself for any changes. She turned over her hand, turned to examine the back of her, and looked down on her feet. "Well, to tell you truth, I don't feel anything," She said, turning back to Toshiro. "Just relieved that Aizen is dead is all."

Toshiro nodded. "I see. Well, just ponder it. Take care of your family," Toshiro said, glancing towards Karin, who was lying in Isshin's arms fast asleep. Toshiro turned, jumping through the Senkaimon.

Momo bowed to Ichigo, then quickly left.

"Goodbye, Kurosaki-chan!" Rangiku said, pulling Ichigo into a brief hug. "Come visit us sometime! We could drink together1' Rangiku said, beaming brightly.

Ichigo sweat dropped. "Rangiku, you know I'm a minor," Ichigo said, putting her hands on her hips. "And besides, you've got _him _to deal with, first," Ichigo stated, turning a glance to Gin Ichimaru, a traitor of Soul Society, then a traitor of Aizen.

Gin cringed. "What?" He asked.

"Shut it. Let's go," Rangiku said, pulling him throwing him through the Senkaimon. "Bye, Kurosaki-chan!" Rangiku said, jumping through the Senkaimon.

One-by-one; Tetsuzaemon Iba, Hisagi Shuhei, Izuru Kira, and Yumichika Ayasegawa had saluted Ichigo, telling her to visit soon.

"Well Ichigo, you know you're gonna' see me," Kenpachi Zaraki, the psychotic 11th division Captain stated. "Don't die before I can get you!" He said, jumping through the portal, a maniacal laugh following him.

"Thank you Ichigo… for everything." Rukia said, embracing Ichigo.

"Aww, anything for my favorite midget," Ichigo said, causing Rukia to head butt her.

"And, you ruin the mood like always," Rukia said, stomping towards the portal.

"Cut her some slack, Rukia," Renji said, turning to Ichigo. "You always seem to be there when Soul Society needs it most," Renji stated, looking down. "I guess you won't be coming back to Soul Society since the Hollows are gone now."

Ichigo snickered. "Are you kidding? I'd get ganged on if I didn't visit!" Ichigo said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You know I'll come see you guys. You're my friends," Ichigo said, sending a reassuring smile to Renji.

"You're the best Ichigo!" Renji said happily, grinning his trademark arrogant grin.

"If you're going to take all day, I'm going," Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the maniacal 12th division captain stated, he and his 'daughter', Nemu, walking through Renji.

Nemu walked through the portal, only stopping to bow.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. You are an interesting girl. Maybe I can study you more after the Karakura Town repairs," Mayuri said, sending a crazed grin to Ichigo, then walking off into the portal.

Ichigo turned to see Soifon leaving with Urahara and Yoruichi.

"Well Ichigo, I guess we should be going," Renji said, walking to Rukia. They both turned to look back at Ichigo.

"Thank you again, Kurosaki Ichigo," Rukia stated.

Ichigo smiled. "No problem, Shinigami," She stated, watching the two friends turn to walk through the portal.

Ichigo turned to look at the empty battlefield, save for Unohana, the Vizards, Ichigo's friends/family, and Byakuya Kuchiki. The latter, however, surprised her with his presence.

Ichigo walked over to them, sighing with relief, knowing that the battle was over.

…

Unohana had offered to ride everyone on her Zanpakuto, all while healing them. Byakuya had stayed, riding on the giant stingray-like Zanpakuto in silence. The Vizards all sat in a semi-circle, talking amongst each other. Isshin had decided to take Yuzu and Karin home, and Ichigo's friends followed.

Ichigo sat back on the giant creature, breathing in the air of victory.

"Kurosaki-san. I want to ask you. Have you ever considered joining the Gotei 13?" Unohana asked suddenly.

Ichigo sat up, giving her a confused look. "Huh?" She asked. "Um, well, not really. I don't think I would do well there," Ichigo said, rubbing the back of her head.

An emotionless look came to Unohana's face. "I see…" Unohana stated. "Then… we're at an impasse," Unohana said, turning to Byakuya.

Byakuya turned his head to Ichigo, nodding.

"What's that mean?" Ichigo asked, her face showing clear confusion.

"Kurosaki Ichigo… Soul Society has made arrangements for you to be accepted in the Gotei 13," Byakuya stated, closing his eyes and turning to face forward.

Ichigo's widened a bit. "What?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes. You will be sworn into the Gotei 13 in five days. That is the wish of the Captain-Commander," Unohana stated, gazing at Ichigo's surprised face.

Ichigo knew what that meant. She had duties only to the Soul Society… no one else. She wouldn't be able to visit the Living World again. Not without permission.

"I'm sorry. But I refuse," Ichigo stated.

"We're sorry as well… but there is no choice in the matter. The Captain-Commander is wary of your loose affiliation," Unohana stated.

"Because you delved too far into the life of a Shinigami, because you've achieved too great feats as a Shinigami/Hollow hybrid, you're alignment, only naturally, will be with spirits. Byakuya explained. "I will come and retrieve you in five days time. Use it wisely," He stated.

The Vizards had been dropped off, gazing at Ichigo with worried faces. Byakuya had also jumped from the Zanpakuto, and opened a Senkaimon, leaving through it promptly.

Unohana stopped in front of Ichigo's house, letting her off. "I'm very sorry Kurosaki Ichigo… but this is the will of the Gotei 13. I have no choice in the matter," Unohana said. She held out her hand, opening a Senkaimon. "I will see you in five days," Unohana said, riding through the Senkaimon on her Zanpakuto.

…

Ichigo watched as the Captain went through the Senkaimon, thus sealing his departure to a five-day limit. Ichigo turned on her heel, and walked towards the door, glaring at the ground.

She knew that everyone was going to take the news hard… if she had the heart to tell them.

* * *

**Okay, that's the first chapter. I know, it was long and boring; but bear with me, it gets better. I mean, it's just the Prologue.**

**This WILL be an IchiXBya Fanfic. I felt kind of perverted writing that Ichigo and Orihime scene, though I'll just keep writing. **

**Please R&R and Review! **

**And thank you Fuzzibunniez for you awesome stories. You Rawk! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter to Tales of Captain Kurosaki. I want to thank those who have reviewed my story.**

**I'm sorry for the super late update, but I have been busy for the past week or so. **

**Also, if you didn't notice, Fuzzi just came out with a story: **_**UnWritten. **_**If you read my story, please read hers. The first chapter is AWESOME!**

**Also, I feel stupid for asking, but does anyone think that my story will end up like that fic: **_**My Immortal**_**, dubbed the worst fanfic in HISTORY?**

**I hope not… seriously… **

**But, like I said, R&R.**

**Hope you all like the chapter ^_^**

* * *

Ichigo solemnly opened the door to the Kurosaki Clinic, sighing as she walked inside of the living room. Her friends and family were all waiting there for her, all chatting animatedly amongst one another.

"Ah! Ichigo!" Mizuiro called out, averting everyone's attention to the war hero.

"Your back, finally," Keigo said, smiling at Ichigo warmly.

Ichigo smiled as she saw that Yuzu and Karin had awoken, and were smiling brightly at her as well.

"Ichi-nii, you're back," Yuzu said, her smiling unwavering.

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, I'm back…" She stated, and then looked down at her feet sadly. _But for how long? _

"Ichigo? Are you okay?" Tatsuki asked, causing Ichigo to raise her head.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just… a little tired, you know?" Ichigo said, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. In the back of her mind, she was still sulking. _I can't tell them that I'm leaving. I can't tell them that I've been… drafted, _Ichigo thought, the word stuck firmly in her mind.

"Well Ichi-nii, maybe you should go and get some rest," Yuzu suggested.

"Yeah, kickin' butt must be tiring for one girl, huh?" Karin stated, holding out her arm to feel her (nonexistent) muscles.

"Y-yeah. So, this girl is gonna' go get some sleep," Ichigo said, before stopping. "Hey, has anyone seen Kon?" Ichigo asked, turning back to her friends.

"Huh? Oh, you mean the imposter Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked, looking into the air. "I think she's still upstairs," She stated.

Ichigo nodded. "Thanks," She said, turning to walk up the stairs to her room. _I'm going to spend my last five days in my physical body. No exceptions. _

Ichigo walked up the stairs, promptly entering her room. Kon was laid out on the bed, along with Ishida and Chad. They all seemed pretty content in their sleep, Uryu laying his head by Chad's with Kon; who must've been sent back to his plushie lion form, lying on top of Chad's chest.

Ichigo inwardly giggled at their positions, comparing them to cats sleeping amongst each other. _It's nice to see that they're okay… _Ichigo thought happily.

"_**And what about you, Queenie?"**_Ichigo's Hollow asked, her voice lined with that everlasting sadistic tone she held.

"_What do you mean? Of course I'm okay…" _Ichigo replied, annoyance evident in her voice.

"_**Heh, there's no point in lyin' to me, Queen!" **_Ichigo's Hollow said, her voice thundering in Ichigo's brain. _**"We both know that I can feel your emotions. You're upset that you have to leave," **_The hollow announced.

Ichigo knew she couldn't lie to her own inner self, but there was no harm in trying. _"Karakura Town is safe and the Espada and Aizen are gone," _Ichigo mentally stated. _"I performed my duty and protected the town and the world from Aizen. The fight is over."_

"_**You idiot! What are you, dense? There's no such thing as a fight being over!" **_her hollow yelled excitedly. _**"As long as there is a world, there will be war and conflict!" **_the hollow stated.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. _"I understand that. But I wasn't talking about the world… I was saying that my usefulness in Karakura is up at this point," _Ichigo mentally stated. She could feel her hollow becoming more and more agitated. _"I'm gonna' have to go to the Gotei 13 because I'm obviously needed there."_

Ichigo's body suddenly felt heavy, her legs beginning to tremble. Suddenly, her vision turned black. In a flash, Ichigo found herself inside of familiar terrain.

Ichigo looked around her inner world, gazing at the inverted skyscrapers that filled the landscape. The familiar blue skies that blended in with the blueness of the buildings she stood on.

"**You really are pathetic!" **A voice came from behind Ichigo. Her Shinigami senses kicked into high gear as she drew Zangetsu to block an attack from her hollow.

Ichigo and the hollow clashed their giant blades, glaring daggers at each other.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo asked, swiping her sword upward; causing her hollow to land on her feet a distance away.

The hollow growled, holding her Zangetsu upwards in the air. **"Getsuga Tensho!" **The hollow yelled, slamming the giant blade down onto the building surface; causing waves of blue energy to surf the surface towards Ichigo.

Ichigo disappeared, avoiding the blast, reappearing behind her hollow. Ichigo growled loudly as she charged forward, clashing blades with her hollow yet again. Blue energy began to pour from both Ichigo's and the hollow's Zangetsu.

"Getsuga Tensho!" The two of them yelled simultaneously.

The blast erupted, causing a massive explosion that destroyed most of the middle of the building they stood on. Ichigo and her hollow emerged on opposite sides of the smoke left behind by the explosion.

Ichigo landed on another building, while her hollow used her reiatsu to stand in the air. Ichigo's breathing became harder as she stared down at the explosion. Her hollow never ceased to amaze her. No matter how powerful she would become, the hollow was always two steps ahead.

"**Are you ready Ichigo?"** Her hollow asked, holding out her sword in front of her.

Ichigo knew what this meant. "Yeah, I'm ready…" Ichigo replied, holding her sword out in the same fashion.

"**I told you that you had to be strong for me. And now that Aizen's gone, there's nothing to stop me from fighting you," **The hollow stated, the trademark grin coming to her pale white face.

Ichigo furrowed her brow, clasping her sword tighter. "Yeah, I know," She replied, a low growl embedded in her tone.

Both Ichigo and her hollow began to flare black and white reiatsu respectively, both preparing to release their full power.

"Bankai!" Both of them yelled simultaneously, a large boom of energy exerting fiercely from them; covering the landscape with ferocious amounts of reiatsu.

**...**

Byakuya Kuchiki sat at his desk, writing in his journal as he always did in the afternoon. The sixth division had been unharmed, as had the other divisions. The barrier around Karakura Town made sure that the final battle would take place in the town only. Thus, the captains were sent back to their normal duties.

"_**Byakuya, it seems as though Kurosaki Ichigo is in another conflict with her inner hollow,"**_Senbonzakura stated.

"_Why is that important?" _Byakuya internally asked; the indifference evident in his voice.

"_**Don't you fear for the girl? Haven't you witnessed firsthand at what her hollow is capable of?" **_Senbonzakura asked, an uncharacteristic tone of concern lining his voice.

"_Kurosaki Ichigo is not a weakling. She is able to take of herself just fine," _Byakuya proclaimed, closing his eyes.

"_**Are you sure? I have been able to tell when her spirit conflicts with her hollow… and let me tell you that her hollow is extremely unrelenting and persistent. She may die." **_

"_She will not die. Kurosaki has suppressed the hollow many times. She is, as I said, no pushover." _

"_**I see. So you have faith in her abilities?" **_

"_There's no need for faith. She cannot lose."_

There was silence.

"_**I understand. Also, you have a visitor."**_

Byakuya opened his eyes to a knock on the door. "Enter," he stated.

Walking through the door was both Renji and Rukia. Both of their faces were plastered with nervous expressions, they're faces sweaty.

"What is it Renji, Rukia?" Byakuya asked, addressing them.

Renji swallowed a lump in his throat and began to speak. "K-Kuchiki-taicho… we wanted to know if we-" Renji began before pausing to stare at his captain's scrutinizing eyes.

"Yes? If you can what?" Byakuya asked, his gaze piercing towards Renji.

"Well… we wanted to know if we could have your permission to… go retrieve Ichigo in 5 days," Rukia announced in Renji's place.

Byakuya closed his eyes in silence.

"How exactly did you find out, Renji?" Byakuya asked.

Immediately, Renji pointed to Rukia. "I-it was all Rukia, sir! She found out from her taicho and then went to blab it to everyone!" Renji stated.

"Hey!" Rukia yelled, glaring daggers at Renji.

Byakuya exhaled through his nose noiselessly. "That's not what I meant Renji… what I meant was; how did you find out that _I _was to go and fetch Kurosaki?" Byakuya asked, opening an eye to the panicking Renji.

"Um, uh, da…" Renji stuttered, his tongue beginning to twist from nervousness.

"As I thought, you were snooping," Byakuya stated.

"N-no, not at all, taicho!" Renji half-yelled. Out of the corner of Renji's eye, he could see a vindicated smirk coming from Rukia, a twinkle in her eye.

"Renji, you'd best mind your own business. Lest you and Rukia would like to be locked inside of the Maggot's Nest for spying on a Gotei 13 taicho," Byakuya threatened.

"N-no, taicho!" Renji stuttered fearfully, instantly stiffening into attention.

"No, Onii-sama," Rukia addressed calmly.

Byakuya nodded. "You best go back to your posts. We leave in five days. Be ready," Byakuya ordered.

Both Rukia and Renji beamed towards each other, and then turned their smiles towards Byakuya. "Yes!" They both said simultaneously. Both bowed and proceeded to stroll out of the door happily.

Byakuya sighed. _"They really share a strong bond with Kurosaki," _he thought, his mind wandering to the orange-head.

"_**Yes. They're her closest friends in all of Soul Society. It only makes sense that they would want to be there when she makes the biggest choice of her life," **_Senbonzakura replied.

Byakuya nodded to himself, turning in his chair to view the outside of his office window. _"Kurosaki Ichigo… she must understand what she's going to get into," _Byakuya pondered. _"All I can say is that I am curious to see if she can overcome what is about to happen."_

**…**

Ichigo and her hollow were on opposites sides of the battlefield once again. Ichigo sported a cut on her left shoulder and a cut above her eye, while her hollow had a horizontal cut across her stomach. Ichigo's face was throbbing, as she had received numerous kicks and punches from her hollow. It reminded her of her fight with Grimmjow Jaegarjaquez, the now incapacitated sixth Espada. The arrogant smirk her hollow brandished seemed to remind her more of the sadistic Espada.

"**Come on, Ichigo! You've only got one good hit on me, while I've been pounding your ass into the ground!" **Her hollow bragged, swinging her white Tensa Zangetsu by its chain.

Ichigo glared fiercely at the hollow, clutching her sword harder.

Her hollow sighed. **"This is getting duller by the minute," **Her hollow stated, lifting her sword into the air. **"I guess I should just end you…" **Her hollow stated, her yellow eyes glowing.

Ichigo's eyes widened as she watched the Getsuga Tensho energy circle her hollow's blade in a typhoon-like fashion. She felt the energy become several times denser as her hollow's blade began to glow. The Getsuga swirled around her hollow's sword, and began to emit a low howling sound. Unusual wind began to pick up in the inner world, tousling Ichigo's hair about as she watched her hollow glow with white reiatsu.

"**I'm going to prove to you once and for all that I am the ruler! That I'm the one who controls this body!" **Her hollow yelled, pointing her sword towards Ichigo.

Ichigo braced herself as she brought her blade to block her body.

"**Final Getsuga!" **Her hollow roared; the enhanced Getsuga firing from her sword in a twister like fashion.

The blast caught Ichigo's blade, as the orange hair was sent flying with a pained scream.

Her hollow stood laughing manically, as Ichigo was hefted through many of the inverted buildings by the Final Getsuga.

Ichigo gritted her teeth together, her body beginning to burn with the pain of the blast.

"_I won't lose… I can't lose!" _Ichigo thought as her eyes began to glow blue. _"I won't get killed by my own attack!" _Ichigo yelled in her mind. _"Deflect it… deflect it…" _Ichigo commanded herself

The blast persisted on as Ichigo was beginning pushed through the eternal distance of her inner world.

"_Deflect it…!" _She commanded her self once more.

The blast's power began to noticeably dim.

"_Deflect it!" _

Ichigo's blade began to glow white. The blast began to disperse, giving leeway for Ichigo to land onto a building.

"_Now!" _

The Getsuga began to wrap around Ichigo's blade, the typhoon-like quality returning to it. Ichigo could sense her hollow quickly approaching her position, and in a stunning burst of speed; she flew of to intercept her.

Ichigo caught up with her hollow, whose sword had another Final Getsuga in mid-charge. A shocked look came to her Hollow's face as she saw Ichigo speeding towards her, the energy encircling her blade.

Ichigo disappeared suddenly, reappearing just above her hollow.

"Final Getsuga!" Ichigo yelled, swinging her sword in a downward motion, sending the typhoon of energy down at her hollow.

The hollow screamed in pain as she was sent through a skyscraper, the blade persisting on her.

Ichigo shunpo'd down, following her hollow and her Getsuga. Speeding down the hole made by the blast, instinct began to take over. Ichigo sent two more regular Getsuga's down, supplementing the blast's power.

The blast sent her hollow through the entire skyscraper, into another set; causing a large crater in the one she landed in.

Ichigo landed onto the skyscraper, a few feet away from her hollow's unconscious body. Ichigo lifted her blade, beginning to collect more Getsuga energy.

A hand came to Ichigo's wrist, stopping her mid-charge. Ichigo turned to see none other than her Zanpakuto spirit, Zangetsu. He was, however, in his state that Ichigo had met when they had seen each other again in the Dangai Precipice World. His Bankai form, Tensa Zangetsu.

"Tensa Zangetsu…" Ichigo said, addressing the youthful Zanpakuto spirit.

"That's enough, Ichigo," Tensa Zangetsu stated. "She's already defeated. There's no need for you to keep attacking," he continued turning towards the unconscious hollow. "If you continue, not only will you possibly destroy half of your power; you'd become the very thing you fight against."

Ichigo turned back to her hollow, whose body was bloodied and beaten. Ichigo sighed, turning away from her hollow.

"I'm going back. When she wakes up, tell her that's what she gets for picking a fight with The Queen," Ichigo said, her body beginning to fade from her inner world.

Tensa Zangetsu looked at Ichigo as she dissipated, returning to her own world. He turned back to the beaten hollow, and then looked into the sky.

"_Ichigo… you never cease to amaze me…" _Her spirit thought. _"I'm more than proud to be your power," _Tensa thought proudly, his body beginning to revert back to his normal Zangetsu form.

* * *

**And that's the second chapter. Please R&R and share with me the flaws of this chapter if you can. **

**Stay tuned and keep reading. I promise I'll make it more interesting! **

**Until then, stay rockin'!**


	3. Para Notice

**Hey this is Para ^^ **

**I sincerely apologize about not updating, but I will be preoccupied with many things:**

_**I'm trying to make a game, so I will be working on music.**_

_**I have a new fic idea which will take up all of my time…**_

_**I have a HUGE cut on my arm to nurse.**_

_**I'm 15. I don't have that much time, being only a freshman.  
**_

**Sorry, but I am extremely busy. **

**But if its any consolation, I will tell you my new fic idea…**

**It's called **_**Another Story, **_**which will be a Paraiya'ized version of the entire Bleach story. Some things will change, some will stay the same. But here's the twist:**

**Ichi… is… FEMALE (insert dramatic music).**

**Also, I will NOT make Ichi overpowered; however, she will be stronger than she was at first (I feel as though Kubo didn't give Ichi enough credit until he ultra-pwned Aizen after he had the Dangai power up).**

**Well, that's it for now.**

**Sorry, and I will certainly get back to my fics… just not NOW. Sometime later. **

**Well, see you all around late December. But, I will read and/or do requests as quickly as possible. I'm starting that now so I can appeal to people more. I just won't make my own until… well, later.**

**Expect **_**Another Story**_** and request if you want. Go to the inbox and do it, dudes! Any request for Teen – Mature fics. **

**Para loves you all… platonically. (Still no girlfriend -_-) **


	4. Chapter 3  Part 1

**The teaser installment of Tales of Captain Kurosaki. Wow, it sure has been a WHILE ^^; **

**I'm creating the actual next chapter, but I just needed to get the plot out there ^^**

**Oh well, I apologize ^_^ Enjoy!**

Power.

That's what it was. Power was where it all came back to. Why people wage wars, why people go through drastic procedures to become stronger. Power.

Power was the center of all the stood in the universe itself. No matter where you went, the one with the most power is most important.

That was what was exactly on his mind as he kneeled towards the large figurehead. He looked up, his crimson eyes glittering madly in anticipation; his platinum-painted hair splayed over his head like a wet mop across a floor.

"Vesalius, hear my plea. It seems we must begin anew… Sosuke Aizen has failed in his conquest. But, do not doubt our progress; we shall prevail yet. Please grant me the wish I so desperately crave." There was not a hitch in his breath as he gave the news.

The large statue stood silent and motionless. Its pristine white marble texture glimmered brightly in the light of the throne room, faint shimmers being seen on its surface in glittering bits of crystal that covered it. The statue was of a man; a muscular visage of a human male with long, flowing hair of snow. His handsomeness and height added to his sense of absolute power.

This was Vesalius, The Undying.

The man took the silence as a note to continue. "We have also gained information on Soul Society itself. They have been severely damaged by the outbreak of war, many of the Captains still recovering from their battles," he bowed his head, looking to the ground, "also; the realm of Hueco Mundo has been dethroned as of late. I have not the actual news on its recovery rate, though I am sure it is sure to be very slow."

The man looked up, trying to gauge the reaction of the god-like visage in front of him. "Please. Lend me your power. Together, we can create the world we've dreamed of."

The statue stood, motionless as ever as the man stared up at it. Then, its eyes lit; becoming a glowing scarlet. In front of the man appeared a blade. A katana, adorned with a dragon down the sides of the blade. His eyes shined as he stared at its magnificence; picking up the blade slowly to analyze it.

Its black hilt, lavished with golden straps criss-crossing about it; the long black chain that came from the end of the hilt, hanging down at exactly 3 feet; and looking up to the silver blade with the golden dragon design across its sides… it was beautiful.

He turned his attention back to his lord; kneeling before the statue again. "Thank you, Lord Vesalius…" the man got up from his knee, sheathing his blade. He turned on his heel, going out of the room. His black trench coat blew behind him as he walked through the threshold, the large doors closing behind him.

The wind picked up, circling around the doors before disappearing; leaving him in the empty realm known as the Zero Dimension. It's gray, dull surroundings complete with dead trees and frosted winds left lasting feelings of despair. He looked around, surveying the ten before him.

"Today, we shall begin our plans for conquest. The Zero Numbers will prevail!" the man unsheathed his blade, holding it in the air as if it were a torch.

The ten people around him smiled deviously; some more sinister than others. He narrowed his eyes, a sinister smirk coming to his face; something almost as deadly and forewarning as the late Sosuke Aizen's.

All together, the Zero Numbers turned to the army they had before them. The legions cheered the man's name as he looked into the dull sky.

"_Apocalypse. The beginning of the end."_


	5. Chapter 3 Part 2

**You know how stupid I can be ^^; Not updating for months on end, cause I'm busy ALL the time ^^ But, now, I'm going to actually do this. And I will see this fic through ^^**

**Alright, coming at you now is Chapter 3, Part 2 ^^**

Ichigo was almost ninety-nine percent sure she was dreaming. Well, for one, she was standing in a vast field; flowers layering the ground, grass only seen in small patches. As far as the eye could see, there was only a sea of roses. A rainbow of roses, the colors varying in all possible shades on the color spectrum.

It was beautiful.

Ichigo found herself standing in the middle of the roses, almost motionless as her long, carrot hair flowed ever so gently in the light breeze. Another support for her dream theory; Ichigo wouldn't be caught _dead_ in a flower field.

But, something else took the cake. Something that would assure that no scientific explanation could disprove her theory…

She was standing face-to-face with her own, deceased mother.

They seemed to be watching one another, standing like beautiful stone carvings of some lost goddesses of beauty. To anyone else, it would be a breathtaking sight; Ichigo's and her mother's undeniably attractive faces radiating light in the bright sunlight that lit the field in a fiery dance of luminous beauty.

However, in Ichigo's mind, it was far from a beautiful sight.

What was she supposed to say? _"Hey mom, sorry I haven't gotten to see you since I let you get killed by a sadistic hollow when I was six?"_ Yeah, that would be a hell of a way to greet someone who's been dead for over ten years. Why doesn't she just tie raw meat around herself and dive into a pool of sharks? Of course, that would just result in her going to Soul Society.

Something that would happen in four day's time anyway. Why rush her inevitable fate of serving in the Snooze Corps; having to use up all of her time dealing with the hoity-toity Captains of the Gotei? Well, _some _of the stuck up pricks known as Captains.

She chuckled at her own mental comment, closing her eyes as her hand covered her smiling mouth. Ichigo blinked, looking to her mother; who was in the same position as her; her eyes peering towards Ichigo, a hand over her mouth.

Ichigo rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, an embarrassed grin splitting her face. Her mother; the exact same action.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, tilting her head. Her mother copied it to the letter, tilting her head in the exact same way. _"Is she copying me?"_

Ichigo put her hands in the pockets of her Capri jeans, looking down as she kicked at some flowers; her mother copying that as well.

"_Okay, what the hell?" _Ichigo stared at her mom, about to open her mouth. Her mother opened hers as well.

Ichigo closed her mouth, allowing her mother to speak first.

All she did was close her mouth at the exact moment her daughter had.

To anyone else, it would be a comedy show. For Ichigo, it was getting pretty annoying; though she would never admit it aloud. Her mom _was _always the one who liked to joke around. It was heartwarming.

Ichigo paused herself to let her mother continue. She did not.

Ichigo opened her mouth once more to speak, as did her mother.

Ichigo closed her mouth again, giving her mother an indignant look. Her entire expression was mimicked by her mother. Ichigo crossed her arms, as did her mother.

They stared at each other for a long while; contemplating on their mime-like actions. Ichigo just couldn't get her mom right now. If she was going to talk, she should do it. Stop playing games and just talk. But all she did was just mimic her; like some sort of mime.

That when things began to shift. Her mother's image began to distort. Both of the Kurosaki women look thoroughly surprised, looking closely.

Ichigo stared at her mom wide-eyed, her mother doing the same. Soon, shadows began to form. And people were behind them.

Toshiro, Byakuya, Komamura. Shunsui, Ukitake, Unohana. Kurotsuchi, Kenpachi (with everyone's favorite pink ball of sunshine on his shoulder), and Soi Fon. And at the very back, Old Man Yamamoto. All uniformed in their Gotei Captain's haori.

And Ichigo; she was uniformed in one as well, something to which surprised her greatly. She looked down, taking in her new clothes.

Turning to her mother, her eyes widened even more. Her very own mother was wearing a haori as well, looking with eyes as wide as saucers right back at Ichigo.

The Gotei stood behind her mother, motionless.

Her mother, motionless.

Ichigo, motionless.

Time itself seemed to have even begun to stand still. The sky was gray, slate, and darkened. The clouds didn't flow through the sky; only standing idle in the vast gray expanse.

Ichigo blinked. Her mother blinked as well.

She then took a step forward, reaching out for her mother. She did the same. Ichigo's fingers only touched a threshold; something akin to… glass?

It was a… mirror?

And Ichigo began to sink.

She gasped, opening her eyes quickly as she sat up in bed. Her face was in a cold sweat as she swiveled her head quickly towards her window. Large, whirring noises filled the air; it's muffled pitch coming from outside of the window. Ichigo wiped her eyes, looking out into the streets of Karakura.

Many construction workers littered the sidewalks and streets; some in machinery, digging up the groundwork while other hefted large rocks in wheelbarrows and the remainder either sat, chatting idly while drinking what Ichigo could only guess was alcohol-_Which is illegal to drink on the job_-and others make flirty remarks to passing females… _and _males?

"_Oh joy; flirty, gay, drunken construction workers outside of my house…"_ When Ichigo thought about how _they _would need to be the ones fixing the houses in Karakura, she suddenly feared the worst for the fair city.

Sighing deeply, she turned to move out of bed. She took a minute to contemplate herself. Still in one piece, she guessed. Dressed in only red panties; she felt a bit… exposed. But, she had soon, after becoming a Substitute Shinigami, had developed a habit of sleeping in almost nothing. It soothed her quite a bit, as the overwhelming pressure was too great for her at times; and just removing most of her clothing made her free… in a sense. But, as soothing as it was, Ichigo couldn't help but look down at her own bust.

32C; a pretty fair size in her honest opinion, but certainly much larger than Rukia's… whatever measurement, A-cup. She and Rukia had actually gotten into a conversation about that. It was a very _girlish _conversation, something to which made Ichigo feel very uncomfortable. It was like Karin and Yuzu asking her about how to make their chests as "big and buxom" as hers. _"_That _was an awkward one," Her_? Buxom? Never. A better person to talk to would be Inoue. Or Rangiku.

Rangiku…

The name made her heart clench. Just one of the many faces she'll have to get used to seeing everyday in her new life. While it was a happy prospect to be able to be with a close friend, why did the thought itself cause a clench in Ichigo's heart? Was it because she'd never see her family? Because it would be unbearable to leave them behind?

That was it. Ichigo would miss them greatly. Actually, she couldn't imagine it. They'd cry, she'd be close to crying. She'd leave; they'd beckon her not to. Karin would yell and scream. Yuzu would cry loudly while their father embraced them both, holding his head down. Ichigo would leave. And the distance would be large. Time will pass, and Ichigo wouldn't see them again…

She would miss her home… that much was dreadfully certain.

A loud knock came at the door, quickly followed up by a loud yelling that effectively knocked off her train of thought.

"Oi, Ichi-nee; you awake yet?" Karin's boisterous question boomed from behind the door.

The Yuzu's calm, sweet voice sounded. "Karin-chan; she'll get mad if we wake her!" she said, her voice in a hushed whisper.

"Who cares? She promised us a date!" Karin banged on the door again, this time yelling louder. "Ichigo, get the hell up!"

Ichigo's right eye twitch in annoyance. She went over to the door, twisting the knob in a hard fashion and slinging it open; glaring angrily from beyond the threshold. "The hell's your problem, Karin?"

Yuzu was effectively startled, cowering by the wall.

Ichigo paid her no mind though, looking back down to Karin.

Karin clenched her fist before glaring up at Ichigo. "What's _my _problem? Why dontcha' wake the hell up in the morning!"

Ichigo furrowed her brow. "Wake up in the- I _am _awake!"

"No you're not; you woke up only a couple minutes ago!"

"Well stop yelling so early in the morning!"

"It's 3 in the afternoon!"

Ichigo opened her mouth to rebut, but closed it just as fast as it opened. Three in the-? That _couldn't _be right!

Ichigo looked up to the clock in the hallway, stationed near the top of the wall she was facing.

… 3:46 PM

"The fuck?" Ichigo questioned.

Karin stuck out her tongue childishly. "Told ya'," she stated smugly, crossing her arms.

Ichigo shook her head, her momentary shock subsiding immediately. "Well er, I guess it _is _time for me to get the hell up…" she stated sheepishly, looking away as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah, and put some clothes on, too…" Karin stated, gazing enviously at her chest.

She shrugged, not bothering to. Why would she need to? She wasn't around people who _haven't _seen her chest before.

"Hey Ichigo!" a voice sounded.

"Huh?" Ichigo looked to the stairs, Keigo and Mizuiro coming into view.

"We came t- whoa!" Keigo stopped in his tracks, eyeing Ichigo's chest appreciatively. Mizuiro, on the other hand, averted his eyes.

"Oh god, sorry Ichigo!" Mizuiro yelled, turning on his heel to look away.

Ichigo stood motionless, staring at Keigo.

Then her face burned a deep crimson. "You fucker!" she yelled.

Keigo could only let off a scream-a high-pitched scream-as Ichigo tackled him onto the ground, pummeling him.

Isshin Kurosaki sat up abruptly, after hearing a little girl screaming. He looked around. "The hell was that?" he asked nobody in particular. _"Must've been a dream," _he thought to himself, shrugging as he went back to his nap.

…

Ichigo stretched in her seat, settling as she looked around the train car. It was surprisingly empty today; something to which she rejoiced. She hated overcrowded train cars. You never know what you find. Homeless people, thugs, perverts…

In fact, the latter had been a big problem for her. Guys (and even a lady at one point) grabbing her butt or breasts; acting as if she couldn't feel it. Well, considering the fact that she had been given four legal warnings for violence; she felt it was necessary. I mean, who the hell _does _that.

The orange head turned to her sisters, who were asleep on each other. Yuzu's head was on Karin's shoulder, as Karin laid her head on Yuzu's. It was a cute sight, making Ichigo smile a bit. Her sisters had always been, surprisingly, one of the more interesting topics to her now. Karin and Yuzu had grown in the year and a half she had been a Shinigami.

Yuzu's hair has grown some, now reaching just past her shoulders. Her hair had been put into two pigtails, kept by two red bands. It really augmented her already vast cuteness. Karin on the other hand, had a much cooler, more mature look. Her hair had been put into a ponytail, with a white band keeping it. The ponytail looked pretty attractive on her, if Ichigo could say from an older sister point of view.

Ichigo, however, liked to keep her hair down. It went to mid-back, something she sort of dreaded. It had gotten pulled more than its fair share of times in the heat of battle. Mostly by a certain blue-haired Espada.

"_I swear, Grimmjow's lucky he's dead…"_ she thought menacingly.

The carrot top had vivid memories of the Sexta Espada. Very unhappy, painful, Cero-filled memories of the Espada. Him and his stupid aqua-colored hair; always showing his goddamn muscle-laden chest, swinging his fucking fists around without a care in the world.

Wow, and now she was complaining about a dead man. _"My god, I _need _this vacation," _she thought ruefully to herself.

The train had stopped, Ichigo looking to the door. Not their stop yet.

It closed, nobody getting off. That's when she had noticed how much the train had filled. People now filled the seats, some even standing from the overflow. Still, it wasn't as crowded as Ichigo had seen almost every day; and again, she thanked whatever god was looking out for her for that gift.

…

Ichigo walked off of the train, looking to see her goal; the large Ferris Wheel in the Karakura Amusement Park.

Her sister followed behind from off of the train, rubbing their eyes as Karin yawned off her nap. However, both of their eyes widened when they saw their older sister smile almost _sweetly_ at the large wheel in the distance.

Yes, she could remember the Ferris Wheel fondly. It had been the place she had promised to take her one-time friend, Senna. Ichigo could only guess that Senna's spirit had passed on, having moved on to Soul Society. At least… she _thought _she did.

**And that is Chapter 3, Part 2 people ^^ **

**Hope you liked it ^^ Stay tuned for next time!**


End file.
